Actions Speak Louder Then Words
by Music4eva1414
Summary: What will happen when Isabella's cousin comes and falls for Ferb? Summary sounds crappy but please read and reivew anyway! COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cousin Gwen

It was a normal afternoon for Phineas and Ferb, they were sitting under their favorite tree in their backyard, avoiding the mid-day sun. Both we thinking of what they could squeeze in today, it was nearly dinner time when they heard two female voices talking and giggling from across the street, nearing the house. One was high pitched and obviously belonged to Isabella and the other one was a bit lower and more relaxed. It's owner was unknown.

Suddenly the two girls walked in to the backyard through the gate. Isabella was dressed in her normal outfit. They other girl looked very similar to Isabella, she had the same long black hair tied up into a ponytail with a bright green droopy ribon. Her head was a bit smaller then Isabella's and her eyes were a light blue color. She wore an aqua blue t-shirt with a lime green belt similar to Isabella's. She paired with simple blue jeans and lime green converse.

"Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked

"Oh Ferb and I were just thinking of what else we can do today. Who's your friend?" Phineas said with a warm smile and gestured to the girl standing next to Isabella.

"This is my cousin, Gwen! She staying with us for the rest of summer!" Isabella couldn't stop smiling, she had waited months for Gwen to arrive and now she was here!

"Hi Gwen! I'm Phineas and that's Ferb!" Phineas said happily and shook Gwen's hand, Ferb took her hand and softly kissed it in a gentleman like fashion. Gwen smiled and blushed.

"Well it's nice to finally me the world famous Ferb and Phineas! Isabella never shuts up about you!" Gwen smiled at the boys, especially Ferb. He definitely had caught her eye.

Ferb looked at Gwen and a smile came to his usually emotionless face. He knew what_ he_ wanted to do today...

"Well since we don't have anything planned for the rest of today, how about we just hang out until dinner?" Phineas suggested

"Sounds good!" Isabella said happily, she hoped today was the day that Phineas would discover her vibrant and undying love for him! Then again she hoped that everyday.

They all sat down under the shade of the tree and Phineas asked, "So Gwen, where are you from?" "Oh, I'm from upstate New York." she replied, she couldn't stop looking at Ferb. There was something about him she liked.

"Cool!" said Phineas, then there was an awkward silence.

"Ohmigosh Phineas!! I love your shirt!!" Isabella blurted out, she couldn't help it. Gwen looked at her cousin and though, _Crap, she's more love drunk then I thought! Looks like I arrived just in time! _Isabella never stopped talking about her love for Phineas so she was just going to help get them together!

"Oh, thanks Isabella, you look very cute too!" Phineas said. Isabella squealed in happiness.

"So how long have you been together for?" Gwen asked Phineas. An odd expression then covered his and Isebella's face, then Ferb smiled, _Finally someone flat out telling Phineas Isabella likes him! _Ferb thought. He had know of Isabella's love for his stepbrother for awhile but kept his mouth shut, after all, he believed actions spoke louder then words.

"Uhh we aren't together." Phineas mumbled

"Oh really 'cuz Isa really li-" Gwen was cut off by Isabella slapping her had over her mouth as she dragged her out of the boys' earshot.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!" Isabella hissed

"Oh, just helping you get your dream guy!" Gwen hissed as she looked back at Phineas who still had a weird look on his face, like he had eaten something bitter.

"Well, I was handling it just fine thank you very much!" Isabella said, all of a sudden getting defensive.

"Liar!" Gwen smirked. She had know her cousin for a long time and could tell she was lying.

"When fine then, but what do you think is he just adorable or what?" Isabella asked

"Uh we're talking about Phineas, right?" Gwen asked. She found herself gazing at Ferb again.

"Yes, of course!!"

"He's alright but I think Ferb is waaay cuter." She replied, she like the quiet type.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Ferb!!" Isabella squeaked

"I just think he's cute. I actually have to know a guy in order to like him."

"Okay well lets go sit back down, and just act natural! And don't say anything thing more about me liking him."

"Fine then, have it your way."

The pair went back over to the tree and nonchalantly sat down.

"Sorry 'bout that misunderstanding." Gwen said, she really wasn't sorry though.

"Really? Don't be sorry my dear, I found the incident rather, well, funny." Ferb said and smiled when Gwen's jaw dropped, _OMG A BRITISH ACCENT!!! THIS MAN WAS MADE FOR ME!! _Gwen though. Her only known weakness were cute guys with British accents. She tried to shake the stunned expression from her face and said, "So, Isabella tells me that you two build amazing things, why do you do it?" she always had wondered that.

"For fun of course!!" Phineas said

"And for the ladies." Ferb said, he added two quick eyebrow raises in an attempt to flirt with the Isabella's stunning cousin, which obviously worked because Gwen smiled. Unfortunately Isabella had an urge to check the time and then quickly grabbed Gwen's arm. She cried, "Come one Gwen, it's time for dinner! See ya later Phineas!"

"Bye Ferb!!" Gwen cried as Isabella dragged her away from the boys. She had a feeling that she was gonna like it here.

Okay, More to come if you guy like it(: Please review!!!! (and be nice, this is my 1st PaF fan fic) Thanks for reading(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy...thanks soooooo much for the reviews(: now on with the story(:**

Chapter 2

A Helping Hand

Ferb finally looked up from the blue prints he was working on to check the time. It was nearly midnight and he was getting tired. He looked over at Phineas who was sleeping in his bed with Perry cuddled up next to him. Ferb put his papers away then climbed into bed, but sleep didn't come. He tossed and turned but his brain was full of thoughts... about Gwen.

Finally after twenty minutes he gave up trying to sleep and grabbed his laptop off his night stand. He checked his e-mail and had a facebook friend request. _That's peculiar, who could that be? _Ferb though. He opened it and saw a picture of Gwen. He smiled and accepted the request and decided to see what her profile looked liked. Her picture was of herself hugging a large Golden Retriever.

He noticed a video of Gwen and an older boy so he decided to click play.

"Hey, I'm Drew Everett," the boy said. He had black hair with bright red highlights and wore a black long sleeved shirt. Gwen was next to him and was holding a guitar, she was still in the aqua t-shirt. Both were leaning up against an old red Chevy truck. Drew continued, "And this is my accompanist and sister Gwen Everett. We will be preforming Hey, Soul Sister, originally written and preformed by Train, so enjoy!"

Gwen started to play the guitar expertly and then her brother began,

"_Heeey heeeey heeeeey  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeey  
Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I cant be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey tonight"_

Ferb grinned after they were done he had always like that song. The pair were very good, Gwen defiantly had skill. Then a blue box popped up at the bottom of the screen. Gwen was online and was trying to chat with him!

**Gwen:** Hi Ferb(:

**Ferb:** Hello Gwen, why are you up so late my dear?

**Gwen:** The time change is messing me up, plus I slept on the plane. How 'bout you?

**Ferb: **I just can't sleep

**Gwen:** Oh I'm sorry

**Ferb: **Its alright. I saw the video of you and your brother. You two are really good!

**Gwen:** Oh, thanks(: I can sing too

**Ferb: **Really? What else do you like to do?

**Gwen:** I like to sing, play piano and guitar. I LOVE ice skating. I am a pretty good dancer too. I also do a lot of engineering.

**Ferb: **I like those things too, especially engineering and musical/dance stuff.

**Gwen:** Cool! We have a lot in common(:

**Ferb: **Yes, yes, we do.

**Gwen:** So do Phineas and Isabella always act so...love drunk?

**Ferb:** Ah, yes. I have tried to get them together before but Phineas needs a lot of help, more help then I by myself can give him.

**Gwen:** Will you help me?

**Ferb: **Get them together?

**Gwen:** Yes.

**Ferb**: Count me in! He deserves a girl as wonderful as you, Isabella and him make a good pair.

**Gwen:** Thanks soooo much Ferb! Aww you think I'm wonderful?

**Ferb:** Yes, I do. Extremely wonderful.

**Gwen: **Thank you then(:

**Ferb:** You are very welcome.

**Gwen:** I'm sorry Ferb by I best be getting some sleep now, so bye! I'll see you tomorrow so we can start getting them together(:

**Ferb:** Alright it's a date. Sweet dreams my dear

The two signed off. _Hmmm, loves ice skating, huh. _Ferb thought. He was pretty sure what they were going to be doing tomorrow. Then Ferb quickly fell asleep and had dreams about Gwen all night. He looked forward for the morning where he was going to make his big move on Gwen, oh, and help his brother find love along the way!

…

**Please review(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then here you guys go(: thanks for the reviews...oh and sorry it took like a week to update, I've been busy, NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D**

Chapter 3

Operation: Love Drunk

Gwen awoke to someone shaking her arm and saying her name.

"Wake up Gwen! It's time to go see Phineas!!! We also got a lot to do today!! We've gotta pick out our dresses for the dance too!!" Isabella yelled in her ear. Gwen didn't even budge, she was too tired. "C'mon Gwen, get off you lazy butt!"

Gwen just moaned into her pillow. She was exhausted, chatting with Ferb until 1 am hadn't been her brightest idea.

"GWENDOLYN ELIZABETH EVERETT GET UP NOW BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO SEE PHINEAS!!!!!!!!!! THEY ALREADY STARTED BUILDING THEIR BIG IDEA FOR TODAY, DO YOU WANNA MISS IT?!?!" Isabella screamed into Gwen's ear.

That did it, Gwen rolled of the mattress that was on Isabella's floor, clutching her right ear.

"Gosh Isa, you didn't have you YELL IN MY EAR!!" Gwen groaned.

"Well get dressed, we gotta go eat breakfast then go see what Phineas is doing!! Than we gotta go pick out our dresses for the dance!!"

Gwen groaned. Isabella hadn't shut up about the dance for the past 3 months. Gwen was praying

Phineas would ask Isabella to it, or else she'd never hear the end of it.

"Alright fine lets go." Gwen groaned she threw on her clothes even though she wanted to stay in her pjs all day.

The pair made there ways downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal, then wet over to the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Gwen's jaw dropped as she entered the backyard.

"Hi Phineas, Watchcha doin'?" Isabella asked with a large smile

"Ferb and I are building an ice skating rink!" Phineas replied

Gwen ran and practicality tackled Ferb in a large hug. "OHMIGOSH!!!" She cried

Ferb smiled a pulled her behind the large tree in the yard. "Well, you did say you enjoyed ice skating, correct?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things in the entire world!!!" Gwen cried happily

"I also thought that it would help operation: love drunk." Ferb said

"Operation: love drunk?" Gwen asked with a smile

"Yes, like the Boys Like Girls song."

"Cool! But how?" Gwen asked

"Phineas is a horrible ice skater, but Isabella is a very good skater so they will be counting on each other and maybe we can pull a few strings it will get them to grow closer and get Phineas to realize Isabella's feelings for him."

"Okay it's a good start, but do ya think we can persuade Phineas to ask Isabella to that dance that's in like a week? Isabella is going crazy about that stupid thing, she's already planning her reaction for when Phineas asks her!"

"Well, we might as well try, but, do you have a date for the dance?" Ferb asked

"No, not yet." Gwen smiled

"Hmm, oh, look!" Ferb said happily

Gwen turned around and saw Phineas and Isabella trying to skate, but their faces were about a half inch away from each others. All of a sudden Phineas tripped backwards but his skates exploded and an airbag flew out of the sides.

"Good call." Gwen told Ferb

"Well I've known Phineas for forever and a day. I knew he'd need that. But shall we?" Ferb extend his hand and Gwen took it eagerly. They walked over to some cubbyholes with ice skates in them. Ferb handed Gwen a pair in her size. After their ice skates were secured Ferb and Gwen hopped onto the ice.

"Wow Gwen, you are a really good skater!" Ferb exclaimed after her watched her do a few laps around the rink.

"Thanks there is a pond outside my house that me and my brother skate on during the winter."

"How old is your brother?" Asked Ferb

"Sixteen, I'm thirteen. How old are you?"

"Same as you." Ferb answered

"Cool, hey watch this!" Gwen cried. She began skating very fast and then jumped into the air and spun, with a perfect landing.

"WHOA!" Everyone cried

After a bit more skating (and a few more falls, curtsey of Phineas) every sat under the tree drinking lemonade. All of a sudden a large magnet-like thing flew over the yard and the rink flew up into the air and flew away as a man with a German accent yelled, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!!!"

"Well that was odd." Ferb said just as Candace ran out with Linda. Candace was blabbering on about an ice skating rink.

"Oh, Candace, quit being so ridiculous. Oh, hello you must be Gwen Everett, Isabella's cousin! I'm Mrs. Flynn." Linda said

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Gwen said politely

Candace and Linda left and Gwen decided to give Phineas a hint or two, "So Phineas, are you going to that dance?" Gwen asked

"Oh, I'm not sure, depends if I find someone to go with." He replied

"Cool. Do ya have anyone in mind?" Asked Gwen

"Sorta, but I'm not really sure..." Phineas responded _That's a really weird question. _He thought

"Hmp." Isabella groaned

"What was that Isabella?" Asked Phineas

"Oh nothing, and just for your info, I don't have a date for the dance ether." Isabella said quickly

"Okay?" Phineas said

There was another awkward silence, then perry walked over and chattered

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas cried

"Well, Sorry to skate and run but Isabella and I have some dress shopping, right Isabella?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"Oh, right. See ya later Phineas!" Isabella cried

"Bye Ferb!" Gwen said as she walked out of the yard. She winked at Ferb and he understood exactly what she meant, _Now it's up to me to get Phineas to wake up and smell the love. _Ferb thought.

…

**Okayyy, well hope ya liked it(: I'll try to have chapter 4 up by next weekend, please review!!! and thanks for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blind to Love

Ferb and Phineas sat on the couch watching an old horror movies marathon. It was getting rather late now, almost 2am, (and somehow they were wide awake). After the second movie was over Ferb decided to talk to Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas?" he asked

"Yeah Ferb?" he responded

"Who are you asking to the dance?"

"Uhhhh..." was all Phineas muttered

"Come now Phineas, you are my brother, right? You can tell me anything, and I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, I wanna ask her but I just don't know if she likes me in that sorta way." Phineas was blushing a deep red.

"And by 'she' you mean Isabella?" Ferb asked

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean the only other girl I would even think of asking is Gwen, I mean she is pretty cute." This made Ferb's eyes grow wide. After all, _he_ was planning on asking Gwen and Phineas just _had_ to ask Isabella, it was like a scientific law!

"I think that you should ask Isabella." Ferb said quickly, then added, "I know for a fact that she likes you, no, LOVES you."

"Seriously? How could I have been so blind?" Phineas asked, a bit confused

"Dear brother, think of all the geniuses that existed, Albert Einstien, Nicola Teala, and many more, they never knew love. You are nothing less then brilliant, so its natural you would not notice Isabella, but there's time to change that."

"Uhh okay Ferb but Gwen has such pretty eyes! But then again she's a little wired I guess." Phineas said. This caught Ferb's attention, Gwen_ did_ have the prettiest eyes, even better then Vanessa's, in fact Gwen was many wonderful things, weird was not one of them.

"Gwen is not weird." Ferb spat, suddenly getting defensive.

"Well, it's just strange that she pesters me about who I'm going to the dance with," Phineas paused, "just like you're doing! Whats up with this! It's just a dance!"

"Phineas, it isn't just a dance. It's the first step to meeting the person you will spend the rest of your life with, you and Isabella are meant to be! You have to ask her!"

"Alright Ferb, I will invite Isabella to come to the dance with me if you never talk like that again. You're starting to sound like Candace!"

Ferb chuckled. "Good then, you two will have a wonderful time."

"But who are you gonna take?" Phineas asked

"Gwen." Ferb replied softly as a smile spread across his face as he thought of her.

"Oh, cool." Phineas replied, it was obvious he wanted to drop the subject.

Ferb decided to go on his laptop and somehow ended up an Facebook, and then found himself on Gwen's profile. He felt like such a stalker and wanted to log off but then he saw a video with a caption, "I Won't Say" so he decided to click it.

He saw Gwen sitting on the ground in a black t-shirt with a checkered belt over it that was black and light blue, just like her eyes. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and black converse. All of a sudden she looked at the camera and began to sing,

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history_

_been there, done that_"

All of a sudden three girls, about Gwen's age walked into view. They all were wearing a similar outfit, a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. The only difference was the color on their belts, one had green with straight light brown hair, one had orange with thick curly auburn hair, and one had purple with blonde wavy hair. They began to sing together.

"_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of_"

Gwen stood up and sang, her voice loud and crystal clear.

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_"

The girls replied back.

"_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_"

Gwen crossed her arms.

"_It's too cliché, _

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Ohhhhhh_"

The trio surrounded Gwen.

"_You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_"

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_ "

"_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love_"

"_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_ "

"_You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love_"

"_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_"

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_"

Gwen settled back onto the ground and sang very softly.

"_Ohhh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_ "

Ferb grinned, Gwen was so talented. He noticed a blue box pop up on the corner of the screen. Gwen was trying to chat with him.

**Gwen: **Bonsoir Ferb, how goes it?

**Ferb: **Hello Gwen, everything is good. I just told Phineas that he should as Isabella to the dance; he agreed.

**Gwen:** OMG thanks so much Ferb, this will make Isabella soooo happy!!

**Ferb:** No problem, may I why you are up so late?

**Gwen:** Isabella dared me to eat 3 of those big pixy stixs...IM SO HYPERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! plus there is horror movie marathon on(:

**Ferb: **Haha nice one. How was dress shopping?

**Gwen:** Uggh, remind me NEVER to go shopping with Isabella EVER again!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ferb: **That bad huh?

**Gwen: **Isabella tried on SO many dresses, I tried on 2. We stayed until the manager kicked us out at closing. But I did get a dress so I won't have to be torched anymore.

**Ferb:** Oh, that is very good. I saw the video of you and your friends singing that song from Hercules...all I can say is WOW!

**Gwen: **Thanks(: those are my 3 besties

**Ferb: **Cool

**Gwen:** Yeah. I have to go now, all the sugar is out of my system so good night Ferb, see ya tomorrow I guess.

**Ferb**: Alright, sounds good

**Gwen: **Bye

Ferb sighed, and glanced at the snoring Phineas. Ferb ran upstairs to his bed where he quickly fell asleep.

**…**

**Alright, thanks for reading(: should we skip ahead to the dance in chapter 5 or make Ferb and Gwen fall even harder do each other? Please review and tell me(: both event will have the same outcome...chapter 5 will (hopefully) be up soon(: thanks again for reading**

**XOXO**

**~Music4eva1414**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got this chapter up earlier then expected!! Whoot Whoot!!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 5

Secrets and Movies

Gwen awoke the next morning with her legs aching from ice skating the previous day. Isabella was just waking up as well.

"Goood morning Izzy." Gwen said happily or at least she tried, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ferb. He _had_ seen the video right? That _was_ what he said anyway, he was smart, did he know? Did it even matter if her found out? It was just her stupid broken heart.

"Why are you so happy Gwen, you usually are a grouch in the morning?" Isabella asked

"Uhh...no reason, I'm allowed to be happy once in a while, right?" Gwen said, trying to keep her cool

"Yeah, um sure. Well lets go see what Phineas is doing to day!" Isabella said with a grin

After they were dressed, Isabella and Gwen were doing their hair in the bathroom mirror.

"So Gwen, do you think Phineas is gonna ask me to the dance?" Isabella asked

"Yup. Isn't it like tomorrow?" Gwen said quietly

"Yep, but that's why I'm worried, he hasn't said anything yet! But who are you gonna go with, Ferb? You like him, right?"

"I like Ferb, but I just dunno. It's too early to say...my heart is still healing." Gwen said, her voice was still quiet.

"Well ya never get over a crush until you find another, and Ferb and you look really cute together! Oh, and then when I marry Phineas and you marry Ferb, we will be step-cousins-sisters-in-laws!!!!" Isabella exclaimed

"Whoa, slow down there Isabella, take it one step at a time, we _are_ only thirteen!"

"C'mon, it's been two months, aren't you over Charley or whatever his name was?" Isabella asked as she brushed her hair

"His name was Chris, and her hurt me so bad. You'll never understand my pain." Gwen said, lowering her eyes.

"Whatever but it'll feel good when you find someone who likes 'cha again! Lets go see Phineas-oh umm and Ferb too!" Isabella said as she dragged Gwen over to their house

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as they walked into the backyard. Gwen gasped when she saw the huge building that Ferb was putting the last few finishing touches on.

"Hey Isabella!! Ferb and I are making a huge movie theater!" Phineas said happily, Ferb gave an okay sign with his fingers and Phineas took Isabella's hand and led her into the large room. Ferb and Gwen followed close behind.

The room was very large with a screen that went from the floor to the ceiling. There were some stairs that led to a row of big, comfy seats, like the ones in a private movie theater. All Gwen could do was stare. Ferb chuckled, it was a lot to take in.

"You guys did this?" Gwen asked, the look on her face was a mix of surprise and wonder.

"Yup, were gonna watch old horror movies, you guys wanna join us?" Phineas asked, it was more like he was asking Isabella but Gwen really didn't care.

"Will there be popcorn?" Isabella asked

Phineas pointed to an old-fashioned popcorn maker, "Alright, we're in!" Isabella said as Phineas walked hand in hand to their seats, Gwen and Ferb did the same.

"Why horror films?" Gwen asked Ferb

"Well last night you said you liked them, right?" He replied

"Yeah, I love them!" Gwen said happily, then added, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it." Ferb replied and smiled at the girl who could only be described as an angel. She was so perfect for him, he wasn't going to wait for Phineas to ask Isabella, like they planned. Phineas could be a procrastinator and ask Isabella tomorrow like he wanted.

"Gwen?" Ferb asked

"Yeah, Ferb?"

"Do you have a date to the dance?" He asked, his voice was soft

"No, well at least not yet." She said quietly. She was pretty sure she knew what he was gonna ask her.

"Well, would you consider going with me? I really like you." he looked at her with a soft smile on his face

"I'd like that. I like you too." Gwen said, she couldn't help but smile. Isabella was right, she was feeling better, her heart slowly healing.

Ferb and Gwen sat next to each other as the first movie began, an old black and white version of Dracula. Gwen sat and watched in awe, the big screen made it seem so much better! She was interrupted when she heard an obvious fake yawn coming from Phineas. She looked over to see him trying to nonchalantly wrap his arm around Isabella, which was extremely noticeable. Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing, but a small giggle escaped her lips. Ferb looked at her with a confused look, she pointed to Phineas and Ferb chuckled.

"Dearest brother, if you are trying to 'bust a move' on Isabella, don't do it so noticeably. Seriously, where'd you learn that, the movie Grease?" Ferb asked Phineas with a smile on his face. Gwen couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She pressed her face into Ferb's shoulder and erupted in a chorus of bell-like laughter.

"Shut up Gwen!" Isabella cried. She pulled Phineas's arm around herself and stuck her tongue out at her. Phineas blushed.

Gwen just laughed harder, she didn't know why it hadn't been that funny, but it made tears trickle out of her eyes.

"Hmmm, I think all that sugar from last night is kicking in again." Ferb commented, remembering how she had told him about all the pixie stixs from the previous night. He wrapped his arm around Gwen and rubbed her back to calm her down. This surprised Gwen, but it made her smile, she managed to calm down and watch the rest of the movie, in Ferb's arms. She was getting over Chris easier then she'd thought. She couldn't wait for the dance.

…

**Okay...well please review!!! I swear the next chap will be the dance...i just couldn't resist putting this in ^.^ haha well the next chap will be up asap, thanks for reading(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I now present...dunn dunn da dunnn... the long awaited...**

Chapter 6

The Dance

"BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!" Phineas and Ferb's alarm clock sounded to wake them up. Ferb's eyes slowly opened to see Phineas curled up into a ball with his head covered by his pillow. Ferb made his way over to him to wake him up.

"Come on dear brother, rise and shine! Today is the big day!" Ferb cried as he shook Phineas's shoulders, Ferb knew he was up but was just trying to procrastinate about asking Isabella to the dance.

Phineas moaned as he sat up in bed, "Ferb, can't you help me ask, please? What if I get rejected? What if I look like an idiot? What if Danville gets crushed by a giant mutated Panda Bear?"

"No, I won't help, you need to ask. Isabella likes you so you can't possibly get rejected. You are not an idiot. And seriously Phineas, a giant Panda? Have you lost your mind?" Ferb sighed, his brother could be such a worry wart when it came to girls.

"You are right Ferb, a Panda? I am crazy." Phineas looked extremely worried, "Well lets get this over with." Phineas forced himself up and changed into his normal clothes, so did Ferb.

They headed out into the backyard after they ate a bowl of cereal. As if on cue Gwen dragged into the backyard an incredibly freaked out Isabella.

"Hey guys!" Gwen said cheerfully. Isabella was shaking.

"Uhhh Isabella?" Phineas asked, Isabella instantly settled down. "Come take a walk with me?" They walked away over toward the side of the house.

Gwen and Ferb stared at each other, "He's gonna ask her right? She's been a complete physio since she woke up, a real nervous wreck." Gwen said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hopefully. Phineas has been a nervous wreck as well." Ferb said

Gwen smiled and hugged Ferb, "Thanks for your help." she whispered in his ear.

Ferb opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted buy a squeal of joy. Isabella ran up to Gwen and shook her shoulders. "HE ASKED ME! HE LIKES ME!" She screamed to her cousin.

"Chill Isa, I told you so!" Gwen said calmly but Isabella grabbed her hand.

"We gotta go do our hair and makeup!!! C'mon!" She cried

"Bye Ferb, see ya tonight!" Gwen cried as Isabella tried to dragg her across the street. Gwen struggled and broke her cousin's grip, she ran back to Ferb to hug him again but Isabella grabbed her T-shirt and successfully dragged her back to her house.

Ferb smiled and turned to a confused looking Phineas and said, "Now that was hot." he said and chuckled.

Phineas grabbed Ferb's arm and pulled him inside as they picked out the dress pants they planned to wear that night,

Seven O'clock arrived just in time for Gwen. She had been stuck playing hair dresser for Isabella and the Fireside Girls. Gwen had done all their hair and makeup so they could get the Have-A-Troop-Leader's-Cousin-Do-Your-Hair-And-Makeup badge, but it had been worth it. They all looked great.

Isabella and Gwen headed across the street where the boys were standing. Isabella ran to give Phineas a hug. He wore a pair of dark gray dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white collared shirt. Ferb wore the same shirt but with black dress pants.

Isabella had a strapless light pink dress, white sandals on, and her hair was french braided. Gwen wore a pale blue spaghetti strap dress that had black lace on it with a black bow that tied in the back. Her shoes were black flats, and her black hair was down with a bit of a curl in it.

"You ladies look beautiful tonight." Ferb said as he took Gwen's hand. They walked to the park where the dance was being held. There was a table with snacks and punch on it, a stage, and a dance floor. There were candles and flower bushes everywhere, the overall look was very romantic.

Just as they arrived Love Handel walked onto the stage and began to play. Gwen recognized the song immediately.

"Would you like to dance?" Ferb asked. Gwen nodded.

They began to dance as Danny started to sing,

"_So she said, 'What's the problem baby?'  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster"_

Ferb grabbed Gwen and spun her around.

"_Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love_  
_So I said, 'I'm a snowball running'  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love  
__Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love"_

All of a sudden Ferb spun then dipped Gwen dramatically.

"_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, come on  
Move a little closer"_

Ferb Pulled Gwen closer and whisper then next few lines of the song and Danny sang them.

"_Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher"_

Ferb quickly lifted Gwen.

"_Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love"  
_

Suddenly the tempo of the song slowed and they took the traditional dancing position and began to waltz.

"_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally"_

The pair began to quicken the dance as the speed of the song increased. All eyes were on them and they danced perfectly.

"_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter_

Ferb Spun Gwen.

_Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, I'm in love_

The song ended and Ferb and Gwen were in a close embrace. They moved off the dance floor. Love Handel began to play again, Gwen looked over to see Phineas and Isabella dancing. Danny began to sing.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

Gwen and Ferb began to sway.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder 

Love Handel continued to play a variety of songs as everyone danced and snacked. Before Gwen knew it, it was ten o'clock and Ferb was standing next to her outside the Garcia-Shapiro's home.

"Thanks Ferb, I had a great time." Gwen said, she was sad it had to end.

"So did I, we should do it again." Ferb said with a smile, it had been a perfect evening, it just needed a perfect ending. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her on the lips.

Gwen melted in his arms. At that moment, everything in her life was picture perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed but keep them coming! I need your opinions on this chapter...you will see MWA HA HA HA**

Chapter 7

A Big Mistake

Isabella awoke to find her cousin sitting at the window seat in her room staring out the window.

"Good mornin' Gwen!" Isabella said as cheerfully but she was very curious to find out what happened with Gwen and Ferb the previous night. Gwen had been asleep by the time she had gotten home.

"Good morning." Gwen said softly, she had a small smile on her face.

"What is it? Why are you so happy?" Isabella asked

"I just had a really great night! I think I am officially over Chris!" Gwen said

"Well that's great, but what made it so good?"

Gwen debated for a second if she should tell Isabella, "Umm well...Ferb sorta...uhhh...kissed me."

Isabella squealed in happiness for her cousin, "Aww that's soooooo cute!"

"Yeah, and the beset part is that Ferb is so sweet and would never cheat on me like Chris did so that just makes him even better!"

"Chris was just a jerk Gwen, so forget about him."

"I am Isabella, but creating on a girl is so low! If someone did that to me again I would cry for days. But anyways, how was your evening with Phineas?"

"Really amazing! We danced and then we went for a romantic walk in the park! It was really great but the only thing that bothered me is that Phineas didn't kiss me." Isabella sounded disappointed.

"Don't rush it Isa, these things take time."

"I guess you're right, well lets go see Phineas!"

They headed downstairs after they were dressed. They ate breakfast then ran over to the Flynn-Fletcher household. By now it was 11:30 AM.

The brothers were sitting under the tree and Perry was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said happily

"Oh, hey Isabella! Well Ferb and I aren't really planning anything today, so do ya wanna take another walk because last night was really fun!" Phineas replied

"Sounds awesome! Lets go!" They headed out the gate and Gwen settled down next to Ferb and hugged him.

"Last night was great, thanks again." Gwen said and kissed his cheek.

"You are welcome." Ferb replied then pulled her closer and kissed her for a long time on the lips. Gwen couldn't have been happier.

The two sat and chatted for a while but then got bored and decided to move to the front yard for a change in scenery. They sat on the grass in the front yard and watched the cars go by. All of a sudden a black convertible stopped in front of the house and a girl who had long brown hair, blue eyes, and wore all black jumped out.

"Ferb!" she cried

Ferb looked shell shocked to see her and stood up, "Hey Vanessa!"

"Hey Ferb! Guess what I've missed you! Look, because you helped me at the mall, my dad got me a car, isn't it just great!" She said happily then continued, "I saw you at the dance last night and wanted to give you something but you left early so I followed you home."

Vanessa leaned in and kissed Ferb on the lips.

Now Gwen had been trying to stay calm, but this was the final straw. So what if Ferb had an incredibly hot, goth friend who was a girl. So what if he had helped her with something, she could handle that. But kissing Ferb, now that made Gwen want to punch the girl in the face and break her perfect nose.

There were so many things she wanted to do, especially cry, but Gwen pulled herself together just long enough to get up. Then she imminently stared to run back home just as the kiss broke.

Ferb looked up from Vanessa, he hated to admit it but he still had liked Vanessa, up until he had met Gwen. He heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Gwen running back home. He knew letting Vanessa kiss him had been a big mistake.

"Oh crud," Vanessa said, "Was your girlfriend Ferb?"

Ferb didn't have time to answer, he was already running after Gwen. Vanessa got up and ran after him.

Ferb peered into the sliding glass door of the Garcia-Shapiro's home and saw Gwen sitting on the couch, tuning her guitar, with tears dripping off her nose. Ferb felt horrible, but then he could hear Gwen singing and playing her guitar.

"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"_

Now Gwen was laying on the couch, rolled up in a little ball, completely crying her eyes out. Ferb felt like a big jerk, he reached to open the door but something pulled him back.

"Don't do that Ferb, give her time to cool down. If she sang Kelly Clarkson, that means this is serious!" Vanessa said

Ferb's eyes widened and he thought of the the lyrics Gwen had just sung. _Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes. _

Everything made sense, the song on Facebook, the words to the songs she sang, and the way she was now acting. Gwen had been hurt like this before, and Ferb had just made her even more miserable, he was an even bigger jerk then he thought.

"Ferb, listen to me, I'm so sorry, she seem so sweet, and you two looked so cute together! I am so evil! I bet Dad will be proud!" Vanessa said then added, "Well I better just go."

Ferb nodded and headed home. He collapsed in bed and sighed, he was going to have to pull every trick out of his bag of romance in order to make this up to Gwen, It would have to be better then, "I'm sorry". After all, actions speak louder then words.

**...**

**That was pretty evil of me wasn't it? Hmm maybe I might just call up Dr. D and see if he needs any help...lol well please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise thinks will get better(: I'll update ASAP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! A quick question, does anyone know where Danville is? Apparently I'm working for Dr. D now (seriously check the reviews page! Lol) and need to know where it is so I can start working! Haha well this chapter is for all those people who begged me for Phinbella! (believe it or not I listen to my readers!)**

Chapter 8

Fairytale

Isabella and Phineas walked hand in hand along the paths of Danville's flower garden, everything was in bloom and smelled wonderful. They were bolt rather quiet and just were enjoying each others company when Isabella's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Phineas asked

"Yeah a little bit." Isabella replied and smiled at Phineas

"Well, it is lunchtime." Phineas said as he looked at the time on his phone. "Hey, how about we make a picnic lunch, it's so nice out!"

"Sounds great!" Isabella replied happily

"C'mon, lets go back to my place and we can pack a lunch and stuff!"

"Awesome!" Isabella smiled

Soon they were back at Phineas' house and he was making two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey, I'm gonna run home and grab my guitar, if that's alright?" Isabella said, she wanted to sing to Phineas and show him how Gwen had taught her to play guitar.

"Sounds great! We can meet outside my house in five minutes!" Phineas said as he put a bag of chips into the bag of food he was bringing.

Isabella walked across the street to her house. She walked inside and saw Gwen curled up on the couch silently sobbing.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Isabella asked

"Mherb mas mhretting mon mhe!" Gwen cried, her voice was muffled by the couch because she was laying on her stomach. Isabella had no idea what she said.

"What? Well I wanna help but, oh look at the time I've gotta go meet up with Phineas! Mind if I use your guitar?"

"Mho."

"Uhh, I'll take that as a yes! Bye!" Isabella grabbed the guitar off the floor and ran to Phineas who was waiting outside.

"C'mon!" Phineas said and outstretched his free hand, the other held a basket full of food .

They walked back to the garden and spread the blanket out on the ground and began to eat lunch. They talked for a while and then Phineas decided to make his move. He took a deep breath and leaned in and so did Isabella. Finally their lips touched and kiss for a long time until they needed to breathe.

"Thanks Phineas!" Isabella said as she blushed and then she smiled.

"You're welcome, I really like you Isabella."

"I like you too." Isabella's mind still raced from the kiss, it was like she was living a fairytale.

"Hey Phineas, I'm leaning how to play lots of song on the guitar from Gwen and do you wanna hear a song?" Isabella asked sheepishly.

"I'd love to!" He said happily

Isabella to a deep breath, picked up the guitar and began.

"_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah  
__But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale"_

"That was great Isabella! I agree, there must be magic in the air!" Phineas said, he was touched that Isabella sang to him. After all he was they guy, wasn't he supposed to sing to her? He would ask Ferb when they got home, he was the master of romance.

"Well we might as well get going, our parents will wanna know where we are." Phineas said. Together they put away the blanket and headed home. Once they reached their street Phineas quickly kissed Isabella again and left. Isabella headed back home. When she walked in and saw Gwen sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open. She was video chatting with her older brother Drew.

"Aww, Gwen please cheer up! I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding! I don't think Ferb would do that, if it makes you feel any better, Amy broke up with me. Oh, hey Izzy!" He said as Isabella walked into view of the web cam.

"Wait what happened?" Isabella asked, she was still a little dizzy from Phineas' kiss.

"Ferb was cheating on me." Gwen said quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh, um that stink." Isabella said, her heart wasn't in it thought. She was to busy thinking about Phineas. "Gwen guess what, Phineas kissed me!"

"You're so selfish!" Gwen cried. The least her cousin could do was tell her everything was gonna be okay.

Isabella snapped into reality. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! What happened? Give me the deets!"

Gwen quickly told her what happened. Then turned back to the computer.

"Drew, I think I'm gonna go sleep."

"Okay but if you need cheering up then put a Peep in the microwave for thirty seconds and watch it explode, that will cheer you up!"

"Thanks, oh and by the was, how is Dad's search for a job coming along?" Gwen asked. Her dad had recently lost his job and was looking for employment.

"Okay, I guess. He's looking in Daville. If he finds anything we're going to have to move."

"Awesome. Bye Drew."

"Bye Gwennie."

With that they both logged off and Gwen went to sleep and hoped her life would straighten out soon.

…

**How was that? Well please review! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon(: Oh, and PS, happy late Easter :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I actually updated quickly! I'm so proud of myself! Dr. D: I'm sorry, my mistake! Does anyone know where the Tri-State Area is? I think it's like in southern California or the southwest, right? Haha, well here ya go!**

Chapter 9

An Idea

Ferb tossed and turned all night and sleep never came. All he could think about was his sweet Gwen and how he had hurt her, it was like the life was now sucked out of him. He looked at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning now so he forced himself up. He walked into the music room across the hall and shut the door. He looked over at Isabella's house and sighed. He picked up a guitar and sat at the window seat. He played a few chord and just stared at the house. Somehow the notes turned into a song.

"_They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot  
They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
No, no, no, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you've got till it's gone  
They paved paradise, and put up a parkin' lot  
Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
Leave me the birds and the bees - please  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, they've paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?  
Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door swing,  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
Now don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now now, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not, they paved paradise  
They put up a parking lot  
Hey hey hey, paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna givin it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Cuz you're givin it all away, no no  
I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna givin it all away  
Cuz you're givin it all givin it all away yeah yeah  
Cuz You're givin it all away hey, hey, hey  
Hey, paved paradise, to put up a parking lot  
la,la, la, la, la, la, la ,la ,la ,la ,la  
Paved paradise, and put up a parking lot"_

Ferb put the guitar down and came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry Gwen." He whispered as the sun started to rise, but then it hit him. He knew how to make it up to her, _Action speak louder then words!_ He thought to himself and with that ran back to his room to put his plan together.

…

**Sorry it's so short! I just wanted Ferb to sing that song, lol(: Well please review!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a bonus chapter! The last one and this one are sorta short so here! Enjoy...**

Chapter 10

A Plastic Rose Will Never Die

Gwen sat in her cousin's room just staring at the ceiling, like she had done all day and now twilight was approaching.

"Gwen, I'm worried, you haven't moved at all today! I feel sorry for you but seriously! Get off your butt and find someone else!" Isabella cried

"Shut up Isabella! You've never known what a broken heart feels like, and you've only had one crush in your entire life, and now you guys are dating! So just can it!" Gwen yelled to her. She just wanted to be left alone to sulk and write her heartbroken poetry. She quietly scribbled down her newest poem as Isabella stormed out of the room they were sharing.

_I shudda know that happiness never lasts  
it always dissolves in the gloom of the world  
I shudda know I'm too young for love  
and that you were to sweet for my sour life  
I shudda know that when everything goes right with you  
something bad is bound to happen  
I shudda known that you would break my heart  
right before my sapphire eyes  
I shudda know that when you love a boy as perfect as you  
your heart is bound to be broken_

She knew she was a horrible poet but writing helped take an edge off the sting. She sat there for a while but then she hear music, electronic music. She opened the window to see Ferb standing there with a speaker and microphone. A bouquet of roses were sitting next to him.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
__'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight  
When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

Gwen ran downstairs and flung herself into Ferb's arms. She knew what he meant and it had all been a misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I can't tell you how sorry I am!" Ferb whispered into her ear.

"I know I overreacted, I'm sorry too."

"No Gwen, it was all my fault! Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm, I think so." She leaned in and softly kissed Ferb and everything sorta fell into place. After they broke apart Ferb handed her the roses.

"Here, these are for you. When the last one dies then I'll stop loving you."

Gwen looked down at them and saw one was made of plastic and would never die. She smiled and kissed Ferb again.

"Good night my love." He whispered to her and kissed her hand then walked back home. Gwen was so happy she wanted to faint.

…

**Awww, how sweet was that? Well please review there is going to be about two or three more chapters after this, so stay tuned!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!!! Sorry this is knid of short, I'm trying to wrap up the story...**

Chapter 11

Saying Good-Bye 

The next two weeks were the best of Gwen's life. She grew closer to Ferb everyday and had the time of her life. They did everything together and so did Phineas and Isabella, but one thought stuck in the back of Gwen's mind. She was gonna have to go back to New York soon. She tried not to think about it but it was hard, she missed her family and friends and constantly thought of her parents and wondered if they were finding any jobs.

Finally the day came where Gwen had to pack her bags and head to the airport. Ferb and Phineas came along with Isabella and Vivian to day good-bye. Gwen checked her suitcase and guitar, (which was also secured in it's case.) and hugged everyone and kissed Ferb.

"I'll miss you guys so much! Hopefully I will be able to visit soon!" Gwen said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, you better go, you don't want to miss your flight." Ferb said, just as sad

Gwen nodded, "Bye everyone!" She said as she walked through security. She turned around and waved and blew Ferb a kiss then walked out of sight. She was sure she'd never felt so bad but school would be starting soon so it was for the best.

Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella piled into the car. Phineas and Isabella talked quietly and Ferb just staired out the window, the loneliness was creeping into his heart. _At least I'll still be able to talk to her on the phone and on Facebook. _He thought but he still felt sad.

He put his headphones in and continued to gaze out the window. He browsed through the songs until he found the perfect one, it was old but he still liked it. The lead singer began and Ferb felt like he went to a different world.

"_I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be....  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be....  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be....  
Living for someday Counting on someday  
Knowing that one day....  
I will see you"_

By now they were home, Phineas went over to Isabella's house to watch movies but Ferb went strait home. He slammed the door and climbed into bed. Tears were trickling down his face. He felt alone.

Several hours later his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at it and was releaved it was a text from Gwen.

**Hey Ferb, I made it home. I miss ya so much! XOXO**

Ferb smiled and typed his reply.

**I miss you too! I love you.**

A few minutes later his phone buzzed.

**I love you too.**

Ferb smiled again and hoped they would see each other soon.

…

**Hope you guys liked it! There will be probably one more chapter, and don't worry, things WILL get better(: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! This is the last chapter for actions speak louder then words so enjoy!**

Chapter 12

A Fresh Start

Ferb woke up, it had been a little over a week since Gwen had left. He had barely left his room, he felt like half of him was missing. He walked over too his laptop and oped it to video chat, Gwen was online like always, after all it was at least three hours ahead in New York.

"Hey Ferb!" Gwen cried after he turned on the webcam. She was sitting out on the dock on her pond. Gwen had showed him around her house via her webcam before.

"Hello love." Ferb said with a smile, seeing her always brightened his day.

"I miss you soooo much!" She cried then sighed

"I do too, so what do you have planed for today?" He asked her

"Well, I-..." She was cut off by her mother yelling in the background

"C'mon Gwennie, we gotta go!"

"Okay mom! Bye Ferb!" She quickly blew him a kiss then turned off the webcam.

Ferb sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. He ate his cereal quietly then left to go to the mall to buy school clothes with Linda, Phineas, and Candace. School was starting in about a week. That didn't make Ferb feel any better about anything. After the shopping was done they went home and watch TV out of boredom. The day passed by rather slowly for ferb and every moment without Gwen was filled with agoney for him, but just as dinner was almost done cooking the doorbell ran. Linda ran to get it.

"Oh, hello there, well come on in! Everyone get over her!" she cried

Feb forced himself off the couch. He looked blankly at the people who were now standing at the door. He had never seen tow of them before, but one looked familiar. Then he felt something tackle him to the ground and gasped when he saw who it was.

"GWEN!!!!" He practically screamed. He stood up and kissed her for a long time on the lips.

"Hi Ferb!" She said happily once the kiss broke

"What are you doing here?!" He cried happily. He looked at Gwen's parents and older brother, Drew.

"We moved here! Dad found a job and mom found a storefront for rent and is gonna start up her Jewish Deli!!! I'm gonna go to school here now and we bought a house and everything!" She cried, nearly out of breath.

Ferb just smiled, and everything felt like a dream. His life as now going to be perfect.

Drew finally broke the silence. "Do you guys mind id I go take my skateboard for a spin before dark?" he asked. Mrs. Everett nodded.

"Go ahead Drew." she said

He ran out of the house and grabbed his skateboard that he had left on the grass. His black and red hair blew around had he passed through the city, but then he stopped, he had caught sight of a girl with long brown hair dress all in black. He hopped off the skateboard and walked over to her.

"Hey." She said. Drew could feel her gaze. She surveyed his clothes, he wore a long sleeved, black shirt with tight, dark wash skinny jeans. "I'm Vanessa." She added

"I'm Drew." He gave her the smile that won the heart of every past girlfriend._ I think I'm gonna like it here. _He thought.

**The End**

…

**How was that? Everyone happy? Well I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually finished my first story on !! Yayyy! I hope you all enjoyed it, so please review! I wanna thank everyone who read and review my story, you guys are the best!!!! This was so fun to write, so fun that I might just have to write a SEQUAL!!!! Well, that could take a while so no promises, alright? But for now I've gonna write some other fanfics so just keep an eye on the PaF page and you should be hearing from me soon...well I guess that's it...Love ya all!!**

**XOXO **

**~Music4eva1414**


	13. SEQUAL!

Hello everyone!

I would just like to let you all know that I have posted the first chapter to "Silence Speaks As Loud As War" the squeal to "Actions Speak Louder Then Words" and I would just love it if you guys and gals would read and review it! I feel so bad about not posting it but I've started school again and just have had no time what so ever! An early thanks to all of you who go and read it! I love you all who read my first story and reviewed and I'm SO excited to work in this fandom again so that's about it! Oh yeah, PS did you know that I got the name for "Silence Speaks As Loud As War" from the Van Halen song, "Love Walks In" just a fun piece of trivia! Alright well, ciao!

- Music


End file.
